Warm snow
by ReoNaa
Summary: [Drabble SomeFubu] Porque las lustres iris, tan honestas y frágiles ante la helada, desprendían un calor tónico al afecto repetitivo.


Era una noche de algodones pomposos que reinaban el prolongado mundo de ensueños, nombrado perpendicularmente cielo; no obstante, ojos atentos se encontraban en aquella hipnosis, conformada por los cándidos puntos lábiles que descendían lentamente del cielo.

Entre todas ellas, existía una mirada solitaria y silenciosa, casi como los cristales que desaparecían una vez tener contacto con el frígido suelo. Para ese joven argentado, el momento fue un extraño golpe de nostalgia. Sus dedos entumecidos por el frío no eran lo suficientemente destacables como para disolver o distraer todo lo que le llegaba a su memoria.

Las risas que vivían resguardadas en su pasado al igual que en su corazón repercutieron con fuerza, al igual que un rollo de película: difuminando lo áspero y pasajero, y aclarando lo emotivo.

-Con que estabas aquí, eh –Esa tranquila y animada voz cortó su línea de pensamiento, y volteó hacia el dueño de ésta. Se limitó a sonreír, sin decir nada más.

Un copo de hielo aterrizó en su nariz sin medida cuenta, emergiendo una risa en el más alto; su reacción de sorpresa, más que todo. Al de menor estatura no le dedicó tal calibre, sólo calcó el gesto.

-Es un buen clima, ¿no? –debatió al calmarse, concluyendo que era el fundamento por el cual el chico estaba ahí, precisamente.

-Sí –fue lo que enunció, sin distanciar su iris brilloso del cielo.

La escarcha que se daba a apreciar aparentaba ser insólitamente mágica; con la luz de la luna y el dócil viento, Someoka creyó haber observado un melancólico ángel en busca de su consuelo, más allá del cosmos.

Hacía tiempo que no se arrimaba esa expresión en su rostro. Sintió unas ganas de abrazarlo tan siquiera, mas, su figura tan vulnerable fue el impedimento de ello. No obstante imaginó que lo mejor era retirarse y darle su espacio, e iba a elaborar dicha acción, si no fuera por la fría mano que cogió la suya, convirtiéndose en la aliviada huelga. Y si no fuera poco, aquella mirada con un pacífico y encantador mutismo le hizo finalmente retractarse.

No eran necesarias las palabras para captar lo que quería transmitir.

Permanecieron de esa forma por un rato, con sus ojos clavados en la nieve y las lejanas voces de fondo.

En un momento determinado, el argentado desvió su vista del mundo en el que estaba absorbido, enfocándose en quien tenía a su lado. El magenta dio una expresión extrañada, puesto que esa sonrisa ajena le pareció atípica y especial a la vez. Una que deseaba que nunca desapareciera, que perdurara por siempre.

Sin mencionarlo ni mucho menos pedirlo, el de mayor estatura fue rodeado con los brazos del contrario, cosa que no evitó corresponder.

-¿Todo bien? –con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Fubuki asintió.

-Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que les extraño, y en la cobardía que siempre me domina al recordarlos, especialmente en estos tiempos –confesó, envuelto entre el aroma y calidez de Someoka, sintiéndose en protección de esas elementales palabras; la pequeña fricción que se le era proporcionada por la palma del mayor era el emblema de una preocupación que agradecía y lamentaba de igual forma.

Ya éste sabía a qué se refería, y lo entendía. Cada vez que esa fecha llegaba, algo dentro de sí lo coaccionaba a voltear hacia atrás, con todos los recuerdos, enterrados entre la nieve. Era como una pequeña espina que no dejaba de presenciarse en cada año. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que sólo quería perder su consciencia, no sentir o pensar más. Sólo dormir, sin angustiarse de nada. Encerrarse en una esfera aprueba de todo.

El caso era que todas esas fechas consistían en lo mismo: salir o ver por la ventana el clima, fundirse en la melancolía y brevemente entrar en llanto, fragmentándose todo el historial de su pasado.

Aunque ahora era diferente, de cierta forma.

– ¿Pero sabes?

-¿Sí?

-Luego recuerdo que te tengo a mi lado, y todo eso desaparece.

Tal vez fue el ambiente, tal vez fue el gesto, pero en ese instante, la nieve daba la sensación de disolverse ante esa dulce pronunciación, y los cristales se volvían cálidos con el cariño brotando del mismo.

Se vieron en la obligación de contemplarse a los ojos, penetrando la amable mirada del otro, con el tímido silencio, donde la situación bochornosa era lo de menos; sólo el saber que la escena es predominada y resumida en sus mejillas bermejas, era lo suficientemente idóneo para enmendar cualquier destemple de sus días.

La compañía se transmutó en su fiel y más querido tesoro de confortación.


End file.
